highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Apricotmask
❝ Oh, chipmunk...Why were you so nervous asking me this? You know my answer is always going to be yes. I'll always have eyes only for you, Leopardlight... I love you. ❞ — Apricotmask requites Leopardlight's love, 5/26/2018 Apricotmask is a pretty scarlet-orange point she-cat with cerulean blue eyes. Just like her name suggests, Apricotmask is very sweet and tries to make friends with everyone she meets. However, under her golden exterior, she is insecure and unsure of herself, always regretting her decisions and constantly putting herself down. She currently resides in SkyClan as a warrior. 'Appearance' Description: Apricotmask is a sleek, lithe feline with a creamy undercoat and a sandy overcoat with scarlet-orange points and stripes that fade into her fur. A peach-orange mask patterns her face along with blazing-orange markings that drape on her forehead and fade from each side of her lower jaw to the corner of her eyes. Her nose and the insides of her ears are a walnut-brown. She possesses sky-blue eyes flecked with cerulean. Heritage: Oriental Shorthair x Siamese Palette: : = Base : = Mask : = Markings : = Underbelly : = Inner Ears : = Nose : = Sclera : = Iris : = Pupil Voice: Genesis Rodriguez (Honey Lemon) Scent: Apricotmask smells of fresh strawberries and fruit. Build: She's on the thinner side which makes her appear long and lean, though she has a fairly average build. Her pelt is very short which adds to her lithe appearance. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Selfless * +''' '''Sweet * ±''' '''Confused * ±''' '''Dramatic * ±''' '''Ambitious * −''' '''Sensitive * −''' '''Jealous 'Likes' *Leopardlight *Attention *Swimming *Perfection 'Dislikes' *Nosy cats *Fire *Solitude 'Goals' *Have lots of friends *To enter a long, healthy relationship *Have children 'Fears' *Bees *Her loved ones dying *Having to choose between her Clan and loved ones 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Polarstrike, Scorchfern Age Range: 0-5 moons *Polarstrike gives birth to Apricotkit and Plumkit in leafbare. Due to harsh conditions, Apricotkit falls severely ill, almost to the point of dying. She recovers after three moons and she swears to be stronger when she's older. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Scorchfern, Polarstrike, Leopardpaw, Silentpaw, Smokestorm, Jumptail, Spiderstep, Ryewhisker Age Range: 6 moons-12 moons *Apricotpaw is chosen to be mentored by Peachfuzz. *Scorchfern teaches Apricotpaw how to swim after frequent visits to the river. She becomes quite good at it. *Scorchfern takes Apricotpaw and Plumpaw out to the forest, which is subsequently overwhelmed by a wildfire. Only Apricotpaw survives after the endeavor. *Polarstrike leaves SkyClan out of grief and mourning. *Leopardpaw introduces herself to Apricotpaw - she is the first apprentice to interact with her. *Apricotpaw befriends Silentpaw and her mentor, Smokestorm. She begins to harbor a mutual infatuation for Silentpaw. *Silentpaw sprains her leg after an accident at the Twoleg tree, to Apricotpaw's horror. *Apricotpaw steals honeycomb from Ryewhisker's stash in the middle of the night and is caught. *As punishment she has to retrieve more honeycomb from beehives. With the help of Smokestorm she does so and ends up severely stung. *Apricotpaw ends up unconscious for three days. *To her devastation, Silentpaw harbors an interest with Rosepaw, a new clanmate. Apricotpaw begins to distance herself from her old crush. *Peachfuzz is pregnant, so Jumptail is appointed as Apricotpaw's new mentor. She focuses her time on training instead of pursuing a relationship. *Silentpaw, Smokestorm, and Rosepaw are exiled from SkyClan, to Apricotpaw's utter dismay. *Apricotpaw begins to develop a crush for Leopardpaw. They enjoy each other's company greatly and their relationship becomes stronger than what Apricotpaw and Silentpaw's bond ever was. Apricotpaw soon forgets about Silentpaw. *Apricotpaw and Leopardpaw go to the next Gathering. She finds Silentpaw unexpectedly and, after a brief argument, permanently breaks ties with her. *Leopardpaw becomes Leopardlight, and Apricotpaw comes along with Spiderstep, Ryewhisker, and Leopardlight to the Mooncave in her official ceremony. 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Leopardlight, Kenny Age Range: 13 moons-present *After completing her assessment, Apricotpaw becomes Apricotmask in her warrior ceremony. *Leopardlight and Apricotmask travel to the Peak to celebrate. After arriving, Leopardlight confesses her love for Apricotmask, to her happiness and affection. *Apricotmask and Leopardlight become mates! 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|RiverClan= Meh. They seem pretty friendly, I guess. ---- :[[Silentsong|'Silentpaw']]/Apprentice/Friend/Former Crush⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"We used to be inseparable, but everything changed when the spirits attacked. Now as a consequence for her actions she's in RiverClan now. Every time I go up to her I always seem to mess something up between us... why am I so uncomfortable around her now? Still, I'll cherish our friendship for a long time." :Apricotmask tries to smile, but seems irritated and nervous. :[[Smokestorm|'Smokestorm']]/Warrior/Friend⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"Silentpaw's mentor-err, at least he used to be! He's a fun and cool tom, really looks out for me and Silentpaw. Though I kinda wish he'd stop teasing us..." :Apricotmask rolls her eyes, then soon bursts out laughing. |-|SkyClan= This Clan is the greatest - what else can I say, I was born in it! It definitely isn't perfect, but I love it nevertheless. Plus there's a lot of cats that I can makes friends with! ---- :[[Leopardlight|'Leopardlight']]/Medicine Cat/Best Friend/Mate/Alive⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99.9% ::"My chubby chipmunk! She's the sweetest and nicest cat ever, I'm so lucky to be with such a perfect, adorable cat. I love her soooo much!!" :Apricotmask giggles and rests her head on her paws dreamily. Wow, she is in love with this cat. :[[Almondpaw|'Almondpaw']]/Medicine Apprentice/Friend/Adopive Daughter/Alive/⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"Even if she isn't my biological kit, I see her as my daughter. She's sweet, but she has a lot to learn - she's still pretty young. I wish the twolegs didn't destroy our home, I would've loved to teach her how to swim. She doesn't deserve to grow up in the dirty tunnels. But she'll be a great older sister to my kits!" :Apricotmask smiles happily. :[[Kenny|'Kenny']]/Warrior/Friend/Fling/Alive/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"He's my mate's brother. She's not very happy with him because she's worried the kits will see him as their father, but I'll teach them otherwise. I'm really grateful that he gave us the opportunity to raise kits of our own. Kenny's great. He'll be an awesome uncle!" :Apricotmask giggles and beams at the thought of Kenny playing with her kits. :[[Rabbitleap|'Rabbitleap']]/Warrior/Friend/Alive/⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"He's a great friend. We get along pretty well - and his kits are adorable! They'll be great in whatever path they choose." :Apricotmask smiles happily. :[[Olivebranch|'Olivebranch']]/Warrior/Friend/Alive/⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"She's so badass, wow! I wish I could be as confident as her... I couldn't believe that she rejected the warrior oath to spend more time with me and Leopardlight. That was really brave." :Apricotmask smiles in awe. :[[Peachfuzz|'Peachfuzz']]/Warrior/Mentor/Friend/Deceased/⦁⦁⦁⦁/40% ::"She's my former mentor! I haven't gotten to know her very well, but someday we'll be good friends, I'm sure! She always runs off into the peaks to meet up with her secret boyfriends.." :Apricotmask giggles. :[[Jumptail|'Jumptail']]/Senior Warrior/Temporary Mentor/Deceased/⦁⦁⦁⦁/40% ::"She's a really experienced warrior, so I know with her guidance and training I'll be one of the best warriors in SkyClan! I can feel it." :Apricotmask puffs out her chest confidently. :Plumpaw/Little Brother/Deceased/⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"My little brother. We used to be so close... but he died in a wildfire with daddy. I wish he were still alive... Leopardlight is the light of my life, but I don't have a real family anymore." :Apricotmask shrugs, but she can't help but frown in thought. :Polarstrike/Mother/Deceased/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"My mother! We may have had our fights, but I love her so much... I wish she didn't have to leave so soon...Where are you, mummy?" :Apricotmask smiles weakly, ears bent. She is on the verge of tears. :Scorchfern/Father/Deceased/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"My father! He was so understanding when I couldn't fulfill his expectations. He taught me everything...I love him so much. It hurts to think of him again." :Apricotmask is sniffling now, tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly averts your gaze when she finds you staring. 'Trivia' *Apricotmask is the first cat in SkyClan with a fruit-based name. *She has polydactly, a common SkyClan phenotype. *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ She furrowed her brows, hating to make a temper but she did anyway. "How about me?" she hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible. "I know the other cats of SkyClan made you feel left out, but I always stood by your side. For once I'd be happy if you seemed grateful for my complete loyalty to you!" ❞ — Apricotpaw lashing out on Silentpaw, 4.4.18 ❝ She bit her lip and waited in anxious fear for what Leopardpaw would say. More than anything she was afraid of losing the cats she kept close to her heart and Leopardpaw was one of them. If she drove Leopardpaw away the same way she did with Silentpaw, Apricotpaw would never forgive herself. She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep eye contact with Leopardpaw. "I really cared about Silentpaw, and I still do. She's been one of my best friends. But when she said that she felt that no one in SkyClan understood her, I felt so betrayed. How could she say that when I've been supporting her through thick and thin and standing by her side? I-I just..." She sighed and fidgeted with her paws. "I took out my frustration in the wrong way. Now because of me, our relationship isn't like what it was before." ❞ — Apricotpaw confessing to Leopardpaw about her relationship with Silentpaw, 4.4.18 ❝ "Oh.." Apricotmask abandoned the branch and padded to his side, ears pinned to the sides of her head. "Goodness, Rabbitleap, I'm so sorry. It must have been especially rough with... everything that happened after the Twolegs ruined it all." The images of Kenny and Dapplewing floated in her mind and her heart dropped in sorrow. She shifted her paws uneasily, but kept her gaze on her friend. '' ''"But you don't have to handle all of this alone. This-" she gestured to the crowd of SkyClan cats shuffling around the debris-ridden area with a flick of her tail- "isn't a one-cat job. It's been rough for all of us, with the Twolegs destroying this very camp and us trying to find a new home for moons, now." She cleared her throat and averted her gaze momentarily. She really wasn't the type to give pep talks and encouragement. The grief of losing her Clanmates was replaced with anxiety, that she wasn't helping Rabbitleap at all and only making his sorrow worse. She wished she had the charisma of Owlstar, or the familial sympathy of Recluse and Ryewhisker. More than ever she wanted Leopardlight's sweet, comforting company to help her in this situation. But she was alone, and there was no going back now. She inhaled sharply and returned her gaze to her friend. "I-I'm not good at giving moral support, but.. we're all here to help. This is our home and we're going to do everything to make it look better than how it looked before the Twolegs showed up. We--Leopardlight, Almondpaw, the kits-- we're all here for you." ❞ — Apricotmask trying to cheer up her mourning friend, Rabbitleap, 9.3.18 ❝ This is your fault. Apricotmask's throat closed in tightly at the dry reply and she averted her gaze in deep embarrassment. Her fear of letting someone down had come true, after all. Rabbitleap felt worse than before she went up to him to try and make him feel better with her weak words of support. She really wasn't made for encouraging her friends, and it made her feel like a terrible Clanmate. What use was she, as a senior warrior, a friend, and a Clanmate who couldn't even cheer a cat up? She was foolish--so, so, foolish to think so. If she failed at this, she would surely let the Clan down in more dire situations. '' ''"N-no problem," she mewed quietly, turning her back towards him and trudging towards the fallen branch she abandoned. But she couldn't focus with the blame and disappointment she heaved onto herself and with a weak shove, pushed it onto the Twoleg litter pile.❞ — Apricotmask panicking after failing to cheer up Rabbitleap, 9.3.18 'Fanart' aphs.png|By: XxLaurelfrostxX agensive.png|By: Agensive Apricotmask_by_ShatteredEcho1o2.png|By: ShatteredEcho1o2 ApricotmaskbyXxskyflarexx.png|By: Xxskyflarexx Apricotmask_flat.png|By: EliteNinjaWarrior domesticated.png|By: Domesticated Bootleggdd.png|By: Bootleggdd Comm_by_taiko.png|By: Taikø decrypted.png|By: Decrypted Donteatmytoast.png|By: Donteatmytoast Flowfpeachman.png|By: Flowf jimochi.png|By: Jimochi Gingerrolruby.jpg|By: Gingerrolruby Inkenster (2).png|By: Inkenster inkenster.png|By: Inkenster apricotmasksd.png|By: Eyota appubyeyota.png|By: Eyota Jackaboyy.png|By: Jackaboyy Mästerpiece.png|By: Mästerpiece moonink.png|By: MoonInk NohrianKitsune.png|By: NohrianKitsune onism.png|By: Onism ApricotMaskbyZeroXP.png|By: ZeroXP Stqrs.png|By: Stqrs velocityy.png|By: Velocityy Apricotmask_f.png|By: Fruttiee runrun.jpg|By: XxLaurelfrostxX apricotheadshot.png|By: XxLaurelfrostxX babygirl.png|By: XxLaurelfrostxX apricotmask.png|By: XxLaurelfrostxX Apricotmask_pix.png|By: Pinkrain THISISAMAZING.PNG|By: ScarletLetters Lepricot by fub.png|By: Fubsy apricotbylee.png|By: Apparitiøn apricotbypal.png|By: Artbblock apricotmaskbyneritiq.png|By: neritiq @dA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png|By: DreamingRoses @dA Apricot_dev3.png|By: KOFFINKID Neutralnoodle.png|By: neutral-noodle @dA ApricUTE.png|By: Irrcvocable __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:SkyClan